Flipping Burgers & Hearts
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: Alfred was convinced it would be the best job in the world, working at McDonald's just flipping burgers, turns out it was actually pretty mundane and boring, until a certain tan, suave man walks into the joint with his two best friends flipping Alfred's heart upside down. SpAme. Possible side pairings. Rate T so far.
1. Sexy Burger Boy

_Flipping Burgers & Hearts_

_Sexy Burger Boy_

* * *

_Summary; Alfred was convinced it would be the best job in the world, working at McDonald's just flipping burgers, turns out it was actually pretty mundane and boring, until a certain tan, suave man walks into the joint with his two best friends flipping Alfred's heart upside down._

* * *

**A/N: I actually cannot believe I exceed 3k when writing this first chapter, but this is for my RP friends. You all know who you are. I'm not sure how long this will be, but I doubt it'll be more than ten chapters if anything. So enjoy the SpAme! A fair warning there may be side pairings~**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I seriously don't own Hetalia guys. Let's be real._

* * *

Alfred sighed. His job, he decided, was absolute shit. He couldn't even remember why he took the shitty thing in the first place. Flipping burgers, oh yeah, a _great _job. He rolled his eyes as he filled another ungrateful persons' order with a fake smile on his face.

Luckily his shift ended soon and he wouldn't have to deal with this crap for much longer. There was nothing like getting off of work with a bag of free burgers and a large coke. Maybe he'd even get a thing of fries. He did work rather hard at being friendly today.

He sighed again and looked around. Business was lulling, maybe he could learn some of the cashier techniques like he'd been promised earlier that month. He was extremely tired of minimum wage for filling orders of Big Macs and Supersized Fries with salt or McRibs with a Small Fry.

He walked over to the cashier her name was something like Camella or Carmel or some stupid shit he really didn't care to remember. He just called her CC like everyone else did. He tapped her on the shoulder and voiced his request with a tint of boredom in his voice. She just shrugged and began a lecture on how it worked and a bunch of other boring shit. Just as she was finishing a trio of young men crowded the counter. She elbowed him and flicked her ponytail, a clear sign of back off newbie, but he refused.

"Hey CC, would you mind if I did this one so I can see if I've got it all down?" He asked reasonably with a warm smile. She frowned and murmured something along the lines of don't fuck up. He smirked a little stepping into her place.

The trio looked between one another as Alfred continued to smile at them drinking in their features. One of them was a ghastly pale color and had vivid red eyes, which could be the product of contacts or a rare eye anomaly, he was unsure of which would be more likely considering how utterly…. _Albino _the young man looked. He had a very disheveled and rocker appearance, not quite punk like his friend Arthur, but definitely close to it. He didn't like the air of arrogance that rolled off of the man though and so his eyes wandered on.

Another was taller and blonde with a shadow of a beard and beautiful sapphires for eyes. He had an air of preppiness that rolled off of him in waves much like his cologne. He was obviously a very flirty man and didn't have much shame when it came to love. Passionate, Alfred decided, he was definitely passionate, but he was too open for Alfred. Again he moved on.

The last man was a serious change from the other two. They were both pale and eccentric, but this man seemed completely normal, almost too normal to be with such odd men in an obesity breeding center. He had beautiful brown locks that were messy in the sense of just woke up from a nap, but ran my fingers through my hair in a sad excuse of a replacement for a brush, but you don't mind, right? His eyes were a striking emerald green that contrasted his tan skin beautifully. His manner of dressing was very relaxed and easy, not stuck with the trends like the one with the shadow or stuck far away from them like the one with the piercings. He, it seemed, was perfect.

He stepped up and his friends fell in line behind him or rather flanking him, but Alfred didn't care much for them at the moment, not with that gemstone gaze trained on him. He smiled a little warmer.

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?" He asked his voice coming out confidently as always. The man before him smiled.

"I am! I would like a Crispy McWrap meal with supersized fries and a Pineapple Mango Smoothie for the drink por favor!" Alfred nodded keying his order in, his tongue sticking just slightly out of his mouth from concentration.

"Will that be all for you, sir?" He asked looking up into the stranger's eyes again. They really were such a captivating color.

"Alfred?" The man tried. He snapped back into focus.

"Yes, sir? I'm sorry. It's been a long day." He responded his cheeks tinging a red color. The _albino_ snickered and looked at the blonde one with knowing eyes. He shifted uncomfortably feeling slightly exposed in front of the trio.

"That's okay, amigo! I was just saying that my friends unfortunately will be on my wallet as well." He said with a warm smile. The _albino_ clapped him on the shoulder and smirked.

"You shouldn't have lost the bet, Toni!" He said leaning on him.

"Hey Alfie! I'll have me a Double Quarter Pounder with Cheese and Extra Pickles. Supersize my coke and fries too~" He said with a playful wink. The tan man, Toni, his mind supplied rapidly, sighed and pushed the other off of him.

"C'mon, Gil, cut him some slack, he obviously doesn't work the register regularly." He defended the other knowing how that felt, at least something like it anyway.

"Ah-hah…" Alfred scratched the back of his head a little. "I usually flip the burgers…" He mumbled a little, okay a bit more than little, embarrassed at his regular duties. The _albino_ snorted and was elbowed by Toni.

"Lo siento, he's kind of an ass." Gil frowned at this.

"I am not Toni! I'm just awesome." He said with the stamp of his foot. Alfred rolled his eyes a little glad there was no one else wanting to order food. He looked over to the other man.

"And what would you like sir?" He asked politely trying to recover from his textbook school girl mistake especially for a guy in his workplace.

"How about your number, cher? I think that would be _divine_." He purred. Alfred spluttered.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked. Toni was gaping at his friend's blatant flirting.

"Francis! That's inappropriate! Apologize, you aren't even gay!" He chided. Francis smirked.

"Non, but you are." He responded with a wink before looking back to the gaping cashier.

"I'll have a Large Blueberry Pomegranate Smoothie and a…." He stared up at the menu for a moment. "A Crispy Chicken and Bacon Wrap a la cart." He said with a warm smile. Alfred nodded mutely and turned back to Toni.

"Is that all, sir?" He asked his voice shaking slightly from all the developments in the past ten minutes they'd been at the register. The tan man nodded.

"And will that be for here or to go?" He asked.

"Here, it'll be for here…" He responded still shocked that his friend blurted the information to a random, granted very attractive, cashier in the middle of McDonald's. Alfred nodded.

"I'll bring your order to you. It's going to be $25.95." He responded waiting for cash or a card.

Toni fumbled and dropped his wallet. In his pursuit to pick it up he smacked his head on the metal counter, but grasped the leather between his fingers as he hissed. Alfred frowned and leaned over the counter only succeeding in making their heads smack together as the other man came up. Alfred whimpered and sunk back quickly.

"Lo siento! I didn't mean to Alfred!" He said worriedly rubbing the back of his sore head. Alfred winced, but managed a weary smile.

"It's fine sir." He managed even though a harsh headache was blooming in his skull causing him to see spots. He wasn't about to be rude to the attractive customer before him.

Toni was a bit red as was Alfred, but the money was exchanged and the transaction completed. The trio walked away to a table not too far away and Alfred turned around to see a very pissed CC. He smiled sheepishly and slipped past her. All he had to do was fill this order and then he could be on his way. Far away from work which would definitely do him some good, especially after today's fumble.

He quickly made the food and wrapped it, positioning it on the tray easily for aesthetics. He then grabbed two cheeseburgers for him, a coke, and a large fry. He would be eating rather well tonight. He went to work on the drinks and set them on the tray as well. He turned and walked down the small corridor to clock out before going back and grabbing the tray.

He walked out from behind the counter and placed the tray down on the table gently in front of the trio. They all stopped talking and Toni looked up at him. Alfred smiled a bit embarrassed still.

"Are you off now, Alfred?" He asked curiously. Alfred nodded.

"I am." He responded simply.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Alfred blinked.

"What makes you think I have any food?" He countered.

"Because you're carrying a bag and have a cup genius. It's not like body parts are in the bag. So sit down and eat with us, unless you too lame?" The _albino_ challenged. Alfred's smile dropped a little.

"I am _not _lame." He hissed at the other man with his eyes narrowed. It was the gentle touch of the blonde that calmed him down a little, and managed to creep him out at the same time.

"Toni's right, he is just an ass, have a seat, Alfred. Toni would really love it if you did!" He flinched and glared across the table as Alfred warily sat down.

"Did you really have to kick me, Toni?" Toni frowned taking a bite of his wrap.

"If you didn't have loose lips we wouldn't have this problem." He hissed. Francis rolled his eyes before turning slightly to Alfred.

"Well Alfred, my name is Francis Bonnefoy and, as Toni so eloquently pointed out before, I am not gay." He said with a warm smile before sipping on his smoothie. Alfred smiled and nodded his mouth currently full of fries.

"My name is Gilbert Belischimedt! Of course everyone just calls me Gil because I'm awesome." He said with a smirk. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure you're grand." He murmured before sucking down some coke through his straw.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and as Francis blabbed I'm gay." He said with a sigh before taking a swallow of smoothie to chase his chicken wrap.

"I'm Alfred F. Jones and I obviously work in this joint." He said plainly before stuffing a few fries in his mouth.

"Just how did you come about such a boring job, Alfie?" Gil asked Alfred sighed.

"I didn't think it would be that bad at one point…" He murmured softly.

"Oh?" Francis prompted. Alfred nodded.

"It always looked kind of neat from the other end, but now working here I realize it's stupid. Luckily for me it's only until I get my diploma." He said with a sigh. Toni spluttered.

"You're in high school?" Alfred shook his head chuckling.

"No, god, no. I'm in my second year of college." Antonio sighed.

"Oh good, I was worried for a second." He murmured through a bite of chicken wrap.

Gilbert looked over at him and smirked before chugging some of his coke. He had popped the lid off not too long ago and munched on a bit of the ice which kind of annoyed Alfred, but he decided to ignore it for the most part, it wasn't like he could tell the man how to eat, no matter how much he wished he could. He let out a soft sigh and munched on a fry thoughtfully.

Francis on the other hand was something like scarfing his food, his eyes kept slipping to the clock, and the speed of food intake would increase. It was actually beginning to cause worry in Alfred because that was not a healthy thing to do when eating, he should know, his mother had preached it to him enough when he was child.

"Uh… Francis, you got a hot date or somethin'? You're eating pretty fast. That's not healthy y'know." Francis flushed a little and shook his head as he wiped his mouth on his napkin.

"Non, well, not a _date_, Alfred. Just plans with Gil, his brother, and his brother's not-quite-boyfriend." Alfred nodded pressing his lips together.

"Not-quite-boyfriend, huh?" He enquired softly his eyes shifting to Gilbert who was looking rather uncomfortable. He shrugged.

"What West does isn't any of my concern." He mumbled looking away and out the window.

Francis sighed and smiled apologetically at Alfred. It was something he appreciated. The other didn't seem so fond of him which he honestly didn't _really _mind, but it was nice to know someone was on his side even if he didn't know them very well. Alfred chose to smile back.

"So when do you two have to head off then?" He asked curiously interested in making some form of conversation so the lunch wasn't so awkward. Francis glanced down at his watch again.

"In about twenty minutes. Traffic is going to be absolutely horrible, especially since we have to drop Toni off at his apartment." He said with a little sigh as Toni sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Lo siento amigo. I forgot all about your plans when I asked to have lunch with you two." Gilbert looked a little offended.

"Hey! How come I don't get an apology?" He whined tugging on the other's sleeve rather childishly with a pout on his lips. Antonio rolled his eyes and flicked his hands away.

"Because we both know you don't give a shit about punctuality, Gil. You've never been on time to anything in your life unless Franny was hounding you." He pulled away still pouting as he grabbed his drink and took a few sips.

Alfred shifted a little. He could tell Francis and Gil were obviously strapped for time and none of them were really done eating yet. He let out a sigh and sucked down some of his coke. He'd already finished his burgers. He looked up slightly and blew out a little air.

"I-I could take you to your apartment, Toni. If that would help… And if you want me too of course!" He tacked on his blush deepening a little at the intense green gaze. Francis smiled.

"That would actually work out really well if you could Alfred. His apartment is in the complete opposite direction from our destination." He looked over to Toni and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you mind, Toni? We really don't have the time to run you back to your apartment and still be on time for our plans." He explained a little worried because of the way his friend was acting around the cashier or rather burger boy, but the job was kind of beside the point for right now. Toni swallowed and nodded.

"Si, si, its fine, Francis! I don't mind. As long as you don't?" He asked Alfred nervously.

Alfred smiled at him and shook his head. He currently had fries in his mouth so he rose a finger to signal that he needed a moment. He swallowed and washed it down with some coke.

"I don't mind, Toni. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to do it." He responded with a shrug before popping a few more fries in his mouth. Toni smiled at him gratefully as Francis finished his food and was left with roughly half of his smoothie. He sighed looking over at Gil who had reached a pausing point in his eating.

"Gilly, we _really_ need to be on time. You know how your brother gets when you're late and it worries Feliancio too. Are you done or are you just stalling?" He hissed the last part. Gil let out a labored sigh and grabbed his food tossing it in a nearby garbage can.

"_Fine!_ Since you're just _so _eager to get there lets go _right_ now." He sneered as he sealed the lid to his cup again and stomped out of the restaurant. Francis sighed and brought his hands up to his temples murmuring to himself gently. All of which Alfred caught, but decided to deal with later. He looked up to them and sighed again his blue eyes weary.

"I'm _really_ sorry for his behavior. He doesn't take well to new people or being rushed and this thing with his brother is really stressing him out." He explained as he got up and threw his trash away as well. He waved as he back out of the door. Alfred swallowed and waved before turning around to face Toni again.

"Well… Francis kind of explained Gil to you. Don't mind him. He'll warm up eventually."

"Eventually?" Alfred asked raising an eyebrow curiously as the Spaniard blushed.

"I… Uhm… Y'know… I…" Alfred chuckled a little.

"Already planning for the future, Toni?" He teased as the other darkened in color slightly, though it wasn't _incredibly_ noticeable on the other man, Alfred had noted it and felt a little triumphant at it.

"I… Well… Sort of?" He responded before sipping at his smoothie nervously. Alfred smiled at him as he nibbled on a fry feeling sort of full, but knowing it was probably just his nerves getting to him.

"But only if you want too…" The Spaniard tacked on.

"I wouldn't really mind." Alfred admitted before popping a few more fries in his mouth. Toni smiled at the other.

"In that case can I have your number?" He asked. Alfred choked a little and grabbed for his drink sucking down the coke to dislodge the fries. He gasped a little and breathed for a moment. Toni chuckled at him.

"Surprised Alfred?" He asked with a smirk. Alfred nodded a little without thinking before shaking his head and then looking away rather awkwardly.

"Well, you can put your number in my phone, amigo." He said sliding the iPhone across the table to the other man. Alfred smiled and picked it up inputting his number along with various other things before typing in his contact name 'Sexy Burger Boy'. He slid the phone back and noticed the other was done with his food.

"You want me to take you home now?" He asked poking at his fries a little. Antonio nodded.

"Yeah, I'll take the trash." He said picking up their now cold food and flopping it into the trash. He turned around to see Alfred standing by the door twirling his keys thoughtfully. He walked up quietly and tilted his head curiously.

"What're you thinking about, amigo?" He asked. Alfred looked up and flushed a little.

"Just that this was really fun, but we should get going, huh?" He suggested with a smile. The Spaniard nodded and followed Alfred out of the dine-in area to the car. It wasn't a bad car, nothing too impressive, but not everyone had a convertible corvette like Francis did, though Antonio never really paid any attention to things like that.

He slid into the passenger seat and buckled up. Alfred was already waiting on him, so it was a little embarrassing. He exhaled softly and pressed his forehead against the window, not even objecting to the obnoxious pop music filling the silence of the car, making it less awkward. Alfred looked over at him.

"Toni, are you okay?" He asked over the music before reaching over to turn it down.

"Si, I'm fine, Alfred." He responded just loud enough. Alfred frowned.

"Really, Toni?" He asked one more time. The other nodded.

"Si, si, I'm fine…" Alfred clucked his tongue a little.

"You look upset, Toni." He stated his eyes back on the road. Toni sighed.

"It's just… Francis and Gilbert are always going somewhere and doing something. They're leaving me behind… All because I don't have someone to go with." He said softly. Alfred frowned again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Toni." The other just shook his head.

"I never was anyone's favorite." He responded his eyes fluttering closed. He didn't like the empty landscape, it reminded him of how he felt.

Alfred swallowed a little and glanced over at the other. He slipped his hand into Toni's. He didn't expect the other to look up or anything of the sort. He let his eyes go back to the road as he squeezed gently.

"If it counts, you're my favorite." He said softly. The other opened his eyes and looked at their hands then Alfred. He pulled his hand away like it was being burnt. Alfred frowned and flicked his hand up to the steering wheel gripping it till he was white knuckled.

"My apartment complex is right here. Just drop me off." He said sadly. Alfred pulled up to the entrance and unlocked the doors to let him out. He bit his bottom lip and looked away. The door slammed shut shaking the whole car before he ripped out of the entrance and into traffic again getting caught in the very thing the Frenchman was trying to avoid. Traffic.


	2. Just Like Limited Edition

_Flipping Burgers & Hearts_

_Just Like Limited Edition_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I seriously don't own Hetalia guys. Let's be real._

* * *

Antonio collapsed onto the soft leather couch with a sigh. His hand was clutched around his phone and he wasn't even completely sure of what he had just done. It was kind of hazy, but whatever he'd done, _caused_, he was already regretting it, wanting to take it back. It wouldn't be that easy though. He knew it, but… He couldn't help his wishing for an easy resolution. He wasn't one for confrontation.

He closed his eyes and sighed again. He let the phone slip from his fingers. He would give the other sometime to cool down. Right now he couldn't do much. Especially not when his wounds were so fresh and raw.

He let out a pained sigh and flipped over. He reached for the remote and flipped the television on. Unfortunately it was time for Sex in the City, which was an absolute waste of thirty minutes, but it would work well enough for background noise. He dropped the remote on the ottoman causing it to bounce off and roll a few feet away. He sighed again, he certainly wouldn't be changing the channel anytime soon, not with the remote so far away.

He flicked on a light and groaned at the sound of Sarah Jessica Parker's voice. It was absolutely malicious in his ears. He groaned and looked longingly at the remote. He place two fingers at each temple and attempted to use _the force_ to no avail. The remote stayed in its place just taunting him as _Carrie_ whined about her life and shit that no one but middle-aged housewives actually care about. He groaned louder wishing once again that Gilbert still lived with him. While the man was annoying and inconsiderate for the most part he did pamper Toni somewhat. He silently cursed his French friend for stealing him away, well aiding in it anyway.

He kicked off his shoes and shut his eyes still trying to drown out her obnoxious voice. He didn't know what most women saw in the shows, but then again he wasn't much for women anyway. The closest thing to a woman he had was Francis. He snorted.

The Frenchmen would have slapped him if he knew what he was thinking, but that's only because it's true. What kind of guy willingly watches romantic comedies, reads romance novels with bad hooks, listens to bubbly pop songs, cries over fictional characters (even though he'd done that it was different damn it!), and jumped at the chance for gossip, not to mention the fact that the man owned more pink than a three year old girl. He claimed that's because pink accentuates his eyes and his skin tone, but he acted like a total girl regardless of his lame excuses.

A smile had slipped onto the Spaniard's face. He began to miss his friends. They were always around back when they were the Bad Touch Trio, but it seemed as of late that the two men never had time for him and it was rather painful. He abhorred being alone, there was nothing worse for the friendly Spanish man. He sighed again.

Today sucked, that was his amazing conclusion. Even if had met an attractive burger boy and gotten his number what good was it now that he'd offended him? It really wasn't. Maybe he should just delete the number and save himself the embarrassment of even trying. He ran his fingers along the outline of what he knew to be his phone. It vibrated to life spilling the lyrics of his so-called theme song.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh_

_You're a Womanizer, baby_

_You, you, you are, you, you, you are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

He jerked his hand back for a moment before reaching down and answering without even thinking of checking the caller I.D. He let out a soft yawn before answering.

"Hola?" There was a moment's breath on the other end.

"Toni… Come open your door." He murmured. Antonio blinked.

"A-Alfred?" He gasped into the receiver.

"Toni, come open the door." He coaxed.

Toni swallowed. He stuttered and made awkward noises that only ended up stalling him. Alfred sighed on the other end of the phone. He drew in a breath before beginning again.

"Toni, please come open the door."

Toni rose uncertainly and walked to his door the phone still pressed to his ear. He hesitated his breathing the only sound coming over the phone. There was only two inches of wood between them, so why was this small act so hard? Why did he have so many doubts about opening the door? He swallowed and jerked the door open revealing a pink cheeked American.

"Alfred?" He murmured in question. The man just hugged him causing the Spaniard to tense up.

"Toni… M'sorry." He murmured. The tanned man hesitantly hugged the burger boy back his stomach doing backflips as he did so. This was okay right? He swallowed.

"Why're you sorry, amigo?" He asked softly. Alfred looked up at him his blue eyes sparkling in the dim lighting of the entryway. He gently reached up and pushed the messy strands off of his forehead.

"Because you were lonely and I left." He responded.

Toni's face fell visibly causing Alfred to worry. He hadn't realized he was being so obvious with his emotions, in fact he had thought he was doing a good job keeping his feelings under wraps. He let out a sigh and his arms loosened involuntarily with thought.

Alfred frowned not liking the look on the others face. It was really saddening and kind of confused to be honest. It was the sad part that got to him. He didn't want this man to be upset. If anything he wanted him to be smiling brightly and happy with his laugh rumbling through the air. He felt useless with arms loosely wrapped around him and that expression on his face. He swallowed and pushed up on his tip-toes. He pressed their lips together softly at first and then rougher demanding his attention. He just didn't expect how much he actually got.

* * *

**A/N: It's about damn time I finally get that ending right. I've re-written it I don't know how many times. It's sort of a little cliffhanger, but suspense is good for you~ I'm sure you don't mind too much~ It'd be really great if you'd review. I could definitely use some~!**


	3. Other Options On The Menu

_Flipping Burgers & Hearts_

_Other Options On The Menu_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I seriously don't own Hetalia guys. Let's be real._

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I hope you guys don't hate me for this.**

* * *

Antonio groaned softly against Alfred's lips his hands flying up to his shoulders and instantly taking hold and dragging the American inside. He slammed him up against the wall roughly the door swinging open more from the action.

The flickering of natural lighting and manmade bothering Toni as he roughly dominated the American he pulled away and sighed. The door slammed shut with a horrendous crack causing Alfred to wince something Antonio caught and paused a foot away from the other.

His big green eyes questioned the American silently. With the flick of his hand the Spaniard was all over him once again. Lips, tongues, teeth, hands, even knees, everything applicable was in full force of use. Alfred had no idea how much contact could be used in such a simple act. The Spaniard was blowing him away in more ways than just one.

The phone now forgotten on the floor trilled with the same music as before. It caused Antonio to pull away with a sigh and Alfred to giggle despite his precarious position. The screen was alight with a name. A familiar one at that. He frowned.

Alfred bent around the Spaniard to see the name. His brow furrowed. He let the name bounce around in his head. He swallowed and looked to the Latin man before him.

"You gonna get that, Antonio?" He asked his voice coming out bitter and hurt.

He pushed the Spaniard away. He rubbed the saliva off of his lips and glared at the man. He shook his head.

"Here I thought you were alone, but obviously not." Antonio opened his mouth to explain himself. Alfred held his hand up.

"No. I was wrong to think I was the only one. There are _always_ other options on the menu. I don't know why I thought it'd be different this time." He murmured. He bent down and scooped the phone up. It had stopped ringing for a moment. But picked right back up again. Alfred gave a half-hearted laugh and chucked the phone at the Spaniard.

"Womanizer. That's really suiting. Go ahead, answer it." He hissed.

Antonio looked bewildered and glanced between the phone and Alfred three times. He let out a sigh and answered the phone careful to keep his tone even and to act normal.

"Hola Lovino!" He called cheerily into the phone even though his whole demeanor showed how upset he actually was.

"Bastardo! Why the hell did it take so long for you to answer me?" He hollered over the phone causing Antonio to cringe.

"Ay. Calm down mi amigo. I was busy." He responded sounding apologetic. He may have been apologizing to the Italian, but the only person he really wanted to apologize to was Alfred.

There weren't other options on the menu, not any he was interested in, all he wanted was the burger boy, but apparently that was a bigger challenge than actually getting the right burger.

"Oi! Tomato bastard! Are you even listening to me?" Antonio nodded.

"Si, si, of course I am, Lovi."

"Don't you fucking call me that!" The Italian snarled over the phone. He flinched.

"Ay, lo que sea*, Lovi. Did you need something or were you just calling to be like this?" He asked anger fixing itself into his voice. The voice on the other line fell silent.

"No. I suppose not." He murmured before hanging up.

The dial tone rang loud in Antonio's ears. He blinked and pulled the phone slowly away from his face. He turned deliberately before chucking the phone across the room violently. Alfred shrunk back his head knocking a picture loose from the wall and sending it spiraling to the floor. He flinched and waited for the Spaniard to turn his anger on him.

The Spaniard looked at the shattered glass and the misplaced picture. He let out a soft, sad sigh and bent down slowly. He gently touched some of the broken remains. He looked up at his lashes and through his piecey bangs to the American.

"You've got some glass in your hair, Alfred."

Alfred blinked and gingerly touched his hair. A shard or two fell out. He let out a soft 'oh' and stared down at the fallen glass almost as if he couldn't believe it. He looked at the Spanish man again clearly confused.

"Aren't you mad?" He murmured in question. Antonio shook his head as he picked up the larger chunks of glass before gingerly starting in on the smaller shards.

"No, amigo. It was an accident, si? Don't worry about it." Alfred stood there looking bewildered.

"But… But…" Antonio raised an eyebrow in question as he looked up at the American.

"But, amigo?"

"But you should be mad." He said desperately. The Spaniard tilted his head.

"So… You want me to be angry with you?" He asked confusion in his voice. Alfred shook his head and sighed as he tugged at the ends of his shirt.

"Well… No… But shouldn't you be?" He murmured just loud enough. Antonio shrugged.

"Maybe, but I'm not. I'm not that sort of person, amigo. It was just some glass and wood. It's completely fixable." He responded with a smile as he picked up the frame. He gently pulled the picture from the rubble. He placed it on the small table next to the bowl of keys and various things of that nature. He turned away to dispose of the trash and Alfred let his curiosity get the better of him like always.

He tiptoed over to the picture and grasped it gently in his hands. His azure eyes took in the picture greedily. It appeared to be of a younger Antonio with a small, angry boy. He had an unruly curl and sharp amber eyes. He appeared to be upset, but his eyes seemed to glow and the pink of his cheeks leaned towards the fact that he was secretly very happy to be with the other.

Alfred let out a sigh and placed the picture back on the table. He leaned against the wall. They looked good together. They looked happy and… and what had Alfred done in the day he'd known the man? Made his food at McDonald's, drove him home, got angry with him, came back, made out with him, and then picked another fight. It was far too messy and chaotic to be right.

By the time Antonio returned Alfred was seated on the floor, his back directly to the wall, he was just gazing ahead like there was something invisible there no one else could see. Antonio tilted his head to the right.

"Alfred?" He asked his accent twisting the word far too much, not that the American was objecting, but did he really have to sound so sexual when speaking? Was that a necessity?

"Yeah?" He asked his voice coming out dull and worn.

The Spaniard knelt and push some of the hair from his face. He gazed down into the crystalline blue eyes searching them gently. He let out a soft sigh and ran his fingers through the fine golden blonde hair. He watched his fingers as he did it before meeting the American's eyes again.

"You looked at the picture, amigo." Alfred's eyes widened.

"What! I… I… No. Well." Antonio shushed the other softly.

"Shhh, Alfred. I'm not upset. It's just a picture is it not? I wouldn't have displayed it on the wall if it wasn't meant to be seen. You're fine, just calm down, okay?" He murmured to the American running his fingers softly over his cheekbones and jawline.

Alfred's breath hitched in his throat and he lurched forward. Their teeth clacked together with a dull noise, but neither minded. It was a sloppy, messy excuse of a kiss. Something like what upset teenagers would do after their first fight. And maybe it wasn't a bad thing that the two felt so strongly for each other so quickly, but it was certainly scary. It was absolutely terrifying, but nothing was worse than the sudden loud banging on the door to the apartment.

Alfred jumped clear out of his skin and smacked his head into the wall with a high pitched whine from not only the pain, but the interruption. Was it so difficult and impossible for him to make out with the sexy Spaniard?

Antonio sighed and kissed Alfred's forehead before rising and offering a hand to the other. Alfred waved him off and he shrugged before walking over to the door. He whipped it open while the caller was at mid-bang. The small fist hit into his chest and he just chuckled, but that was before he realized just who was at his door.

"Bastardo." The short Italian said indifferently.


	4. Double Meat, Double Cheese

_Flipping Burgers & Hearts_

_Double Meat, Double Cheese_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I seriously don't own Hetalia. Let's be real guys._

* * *

_Antonio sighed and kissed Alfred's forehead before rising and offering a hand to the other. Alfred waved him off and he shrugged before walking over to the door. He whipped it open while the caller was at mid-bang. The small fist hit into his chest and he just chuckled, but that was before he realized just who was at his door._

"_Bastardo." The short Italian said indifferently._

* * *

The fist lingered against his chest before falling limply to the Italian's side when he saw the American. His frown deepened and his eyes hardened. The smaller and amazingly similar looking man behind him tensed at this. Obviously the situation wasn't the best.

Alfred looked up at Antonio. His face had fallen from its usual happy demeanor to something inherently darker. He was tense as well. He glanced at Alfred and then back to the two men at his door. He swallowed.

"What can I do for you, Lovi?" He asked his voice begging the Italian not to blow up on him. The shorter man glared up at him indignantly.

"I thought I'd come over and apologize, but I see I have nothing to apologize for." Toni hardened more visibly.

"You were the one who asked for space. To date other people, don't you even pretend like you haven't been dating other people, especially considering I saw you on a date. And that was two months ago. You haven't said a word to me except for today. So don't you even _try_." He hissed the last word. The smaller of the two visitor tugged on the bigger. He looked extremely worried about this whole thing.

"Fratello…" He murmured his brow creased.

Alfred blinked. That word he'd used… It wasn't Spanish, it was Italian. He concentrated. What did that mean? He let out a little sigh as he thought.

"Brother…?" He murmured aloud unknowingly. The brother of the man in the picture looked at him curiously. He wrinkled his nose a little before passing his brother of whom was just generally ignoring him on principal at this point. He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Feliciano Vargas and yes that is my brother." Alfred took his hand and shook.

"I'm Alfred Jones and I didn't know about… well… _that_." He responded waving his hand towards the two. Lovino's head jerked in his direction.

"I bet you didn't puttana." He snapped. Alfred's brow furrowed and Feliciano gasped.

"Lovino!" He scolded. The other man shrugged. This seemed to snap Antonio back into working order as he cleared his throat.

"If you're here to insult my guest, Lovino, I suggest you just leave because I will not stand for it." The Italian glared at the Spaniard.

"It's only insulting if it's not true." Alfred was still confused.

"I don't get it… What did he call me?" He asked.

"A whore…" Feliciano murmured feeling guilty for his brother. Alfred blinked feeling only slightly hurt.

"I see. I'm really not, but alright." He said allowing the insult to roll off of him. He looked at Antonio.

"Do I need to go?" He asked easily his voice cool and calm.

"Yes, yes you do." Lovino's harsh tenor cut into the air between them. Alfred looked at the smaller man and then to the Spaniard. He shrugged.

"Cool. Call me whenever, Toni." He said as he slipped past the tanned man. He smiled at Feliciano.

"Bye Feliciano, Lovino. It was a pleasure." He said coolly before jogging down the stairs and to his car not even wanting to hear the Spaniard if he called him back, which the American was sure he didn't.

* * *

**A/N: I realize this is really short, but I feel like it's more powerful that way. I hope you're enjoying my drama. And I'm thinking the next chapter will be more in Antonio's point of view. I'd really love it if you guys would review as well!**


	5. The Usual

_Flipping Burgers & Hearts_

_The Usual_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I seriously don't own Hetalia. Let's be real guys._

* * *

Antonio gaped as he watched helplessly. The man of his dreams was practically running away in the opposite direction, just fading out, and for what? A snot nosed Italian that thought he'd wait three months?

Three long lonely months of pitiful looks from his friends and teasing jokes at his expense. Twelve weeks of feeling that deep resentful ache and having horrible dreams of his voice, his sweet smile, of everything about him. Eighty-four days of sorrow, self-loathing, and what-ifs. Two thousand and sixteen hours of pure misery and he thought he could just waltz in like all of those minutes (120,960 to be exact) never happened?

"Toni… You're shaking." Feliciano pointed out softly and Antonio held his hand out watching it quiver curiously.

"So I am…" He murmured softly in wonderment. He didn't even notice that he was shaking until the little Italian had pointed it out. But then again he hadn't been this upset in a while.

He drew in a breath and looked to Lovino. The smaller man looked at him with anger shining in his eyes. The frown on his face was hard and unyielding. So they were both angry, but for entirely different reasons. Antonio was devastated and embarrassed. Lovino… Well he wasn't quite sure what the Italian thought he was doing.

"Lovino, leave please." He said his voice weak. He didn't want to fight. He didn't have it in him anymore, or maybe he did, but he was tired of the constant fight to keep him happy, to keep him with him. It just wasn't worth it anymore.

"I won't! Why was he here?" He demanded his voice conveying that he was hurt. Antonio sighed.

"Lovino, please, please don't do this to me." He murmured.

"Don't do what to you, Antonio?" He hissed.

"This." He said gesturing between the two of them. "Don't come back. Don't ask for forgiveness. Don't beg. Don't ask. Don't do this to me, Lovino. Not when you don't mean it. Not when you leave me anyway afterwards. Don't act like you love me. Don't pretend like I'm everything you want when I'm not. Don't… Don't make me love you again. This… It's not fair." He wailed. His voice was so broken, so raw, so pained. He was wounded in the worst way possible and this was the Italian pulling the stitches out with all his might. Did he like to see him bleed? Was that what did it for him?

Lovino took a small tentative step forward. He gently took the Spaniards hand. He drew in a breath and looked up into those heartbroken green eyes. He let his own defenses down. His amber eyes glowing with so many emotions it was overwhelming, but the dominant one he knew very well. It was love. Pure and unaltered love. Adoration.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo… Ti amo così tanto che fa male. Così tanto che ho dovuto lasciare. E mi dispiace. Capisco ora. Tutto quello che hai detto ... E 'tutto vero e non ci credevo fino a quando ero con qualcun altro. E 'stato solo una volta, ma è stato orribile. Non era niente come te, ma ho capito una cosa, Antonio. Tutti quelli che ho mai preso la briga con essi o sembravano voi o parlato come hai fatto, erano tutti in qualche modo ... I... Non posso fare meglio di te. Sei esso. Tu sei tutto per me. Tu sei l'eterno che voglio. Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego, Antonio ... Non mi si allontanano. Non adesso. Ho bisogno di te. Io non sono la stessa senza di te. Sto male, terribile, mi fai bene. Sto pregando mi dai un'ultima possibilità. Dacci un'ultima possibilità." He whispered passionately up to the other man.

Antonio gasped and tears rolled down his face. Feliciano looked devastated and his small mouth began to move translating the Italian words into English. Making the plea again without even acknowledging that he was.

"I love you so much it hurts. So much that I had to leave. And I'm sorry. I understand now. Everything you said... It's all true and I didn't believe it until I was with someone else. It was only once, but it was horrible. It was nothing like you, but I realized something, Antonio. Everyone I ever bothered with they either looked like you or spoke the way you did, they were all you in some way... I... I can't do better than you. You're it. You're everything to me. You're the forever I want. Please, please, please, Antonio... Don't turn me away. Not now. I need you. I'm not the same without you. I'm bad, terrible, you make me good. I'm begging you give me one last chance. Give us one last chance." His voice was soft, but carried and wrapped the words around Antonio. They constricted around him like a snake would squeezing his tears out until he was on his knees full on sobbing.

Lovino lowered himself down with the Spaniard. He held his hand tightly and carded the other into the man's soft chocolate brown hair. He would wait, he could do that, he'd made the other wait three months. He'd wait three years for an answer if he had too, but he knew he wouldn't. Because Antonio hadn't pushed him away. And that's how he knew. He knew he'd won him over again.

Feliciano watched the whole scene in awe. He couldn't stop, he knew he should leave, he was intruding, but these thoughts, the outcomes, everything running through his head was keeping him there until the end. He realized his brother wouldn't be going home, didn't need a ride, that he could be elsewhere, somewhere with Ludwig, but he had to stay.

"This is what true love looks like huh, fratello? I never knew you loved him so much. So passionately. You're a brat. You're horrible to him, but you really feel strongly about him, don't you? You came back. Had me drive you. You love him. You call him a bastard and push him away, but you want nothing more than for him to love you forever. I would have never guessed that. You're a puzzle, fratello, but I suppose Toni really loves you as well. He shouldn't because you're terrible to him, but I suppose you're just what each other needs. God this is so beautiful. I'm so glad I said yes. This is perfect. You better treat him better this time, fratello. He can't take much more of this. I don't quite see how he lasted through it the first three times, but he did. You better cherish him now because this will be the last time I give into you. You better love him right this time, fratello. Because you have the power to break him and he doesn't deserve that." Feliciano thought to himself as he watched leaning up against the rail. The sun was long gone, but the sound of Antonio's sobs were slowing as well. He smiled softly and his phone beeped softly. He pulled it out and read it.

* * *

Feliciano where are you? Our double date is in an hour with Gilbert and Matthew. Come home soon, babe. You know how my brother gets when he has to wait. –Ludwig

* * *

He let out a soft sigh and slowly pushed off of the rail. He turned away and walked over to the stairs. When he glanced back they were sharing a soft kiss. He nodded that same soft smile on his face before heading down the stairs silently. He had a date to get to after all.

Antonio pulled away from the kiss. He stared at Lovino for ten minutes. Just stared in complete disbelief. His lips parted once, but closed again into a pursed fashion. It suddenly looked as if he were inspecting the little Italian. It looked rather peculiar honestly. His eyes were red and there were wet patches on his face from tears staining it. His nose was pink and his cheeks were a bit red as well. And yet he had this look on his face. Lovino let out a little giggle.

"S-Sorry, but…" He rubbed the back of his neck, "You look really cute right now." He admitted sheepishly to the other not wanting a misunderstanding so soon.

Antonio rolled his eyes and stood up slowly. Lovino mimicked his movements and was surprised when the Spaniard pulled him inside slamming the door shut behind the Italian before backing him against it again. He swallowed and stared up into the blazing green eyes.

"You're an ass, Lovino. God why do you do this to me? Why, Lovino?" Lovino swallowed.

"I… I don't have an answer for that." Antonio snorted.

"Of course not." He whispered sadly. He rested his head above the Italians. His eyes were squeezed closed. He was still in pain. This was hurting him so intensely, so intimately.

Lovino cautiously hugged the Spaniard. He never really initiated contact like this. Not unless he were sleepy or drunk. He was hard and difficult and it was something Antonio loved about him, but occasionally we all need something like this, something so out of character, so bizarre that it obviously shows the other person is telling the truth. Antonio inhaled as his little Italian embraced him warmly. That coupled with the small speech in his native tongue said so passionately he knew the other wasn't lying because if he were he deserved an award for that performance. There's no way you could fake something like that.

"You did it again…" He murmured softly as he bent down and returned the embrace.

"Did what, Toni?" He asked softly.

"Made me fall in love with you all over again." He whispered. Lovino blushed a bright red.

"Bastardo…" He muttered the embarrassment clear in his voice. Antonio scooped him up and chuckled when the Italian let out a very high pitched and undignified squeak.

"Idiota!" He said clutching the Spaniard, "Where are you taking me?" Antonio pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Mi cama." He said simply in Spanish smirking as Lovino's cheeks heated up once again, "After all we do have three months to make up for, Lovi."

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow. Okay. I actually kind of hate myself for that, but I'll have you know I was crying as I wrote this. So I'm not just some heartless bitch that doesn't want Alfred to be happy. I swear I'm not. I just… I have a plan okay? And plus, **_**hurt/comfort, **_**I mean c'mon it's not going to be all fluffy bunnies and happiness. So I hope all of you don't hate me too much for that. Maybe leave me a review? I don't mind if you tell me how much you hate me **_**right now**_**. Just as long as you won't hate me forever. Until the next chapter! (Which hopefully won't be as heart breaking…)**


End file.
